School is WORSE
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: sequel to Vacations are EVIL. Danny is having school troubles... as in, his parents signed him up for a benevolent ghost school that helps ghosts gain control of their new powers. What could possibly go wrong? may contain OC ghost students. ON HIATUS! SRY
1. Chapter 1

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter One**

A yell of surprise echoed from the second floor of the Fenton household, and two people instantly ran to the room which held the producer of the noise. Busting in the door, they froze in surprise.

Their son, Danny, was beating back a large plant with his bed post.

"Back, back! I don't want a hug!" he cried out, swinging the post with anger and annoyance burning in his blue eyes. The family behind him noticed burrs stuck in his black hair, but that really wasn't something knew ever since Danny had obtained his plant powers. "Back I say!" he said, beginning to push the post like a sword towards the plant. It gave out a saddened whine, before shrinking back out the window as Danny flicked his wrist.

A cough behind him made him turn around slowly, to view his mother and father with crossed arms.

"Uh, it got in while I was asleep?" the teen asked more than told.

"Really? That's the fourth time this week Danny!" Maddie snapped at her son, he wilted beneath her hard violet gaze.

"I'm sorry! It's kind of hard to control this power, every time I move my hand a plant comes!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Big mistake.

Huge vines shot through the floor of his room, creating large holes as they coiled up and around Danny protectively.

"DANNY!" they heard the yell from below, bending down to see their daughter Jazz shrinking away from the vine root.

Danny looked sheepishly to his parents, "Oops?" he whispered. "Uh, I have to get to school!" he exclaimed suddenly, avoiding his parents as he grabbed his backpack and slid down a vine, rushing forwards to phase out the door.

He could hear his parents yelling angrily at him or about him, but he only straightened his backpack and glued his hands to his sides. He didn't want any plants disrupting school.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of two others slide up behind him, and he knew immediately who they were.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck." He greeted with a smile, not moving his hand but still showing them he was okay.

"Hey Danny." Sam said warmly.

"Danny, I heard screaming this morning coming by your house, did a ghost get in?" Tucker asked, ignoring greeting his friend all together, Sam casually elbowed him in the arm and he winced.

"Er, I kinda broke the floor with some vines." Danny whispered guiltily, his arms still plastered to his side.

"So that's why you're walking like a Popsicle!" Tucker exclaimed, Sam brought her boot down on his foot and he yelped out.

"Way to make me feel like I blend in Tuck." Danny snarled.

"Danny, he didn't mean it. Just, relax is all, its not like you're gonna blow up the school!" Sam said, placing a pale hand on her friend's shoulder, forcing it to un-tense.

"I might." He whispered, "But I've managed to control all my other powers." He then added optimistically.

"Yeah, and speaking of school!" Tucker said, pointing with a flourish to where the trio had ended up as they talked.

"Wow, that was fast." Danny groaned, "Let's get this over with."

Entering the school, Danny broke from his worried friends and made a B-line for his locker. He opened it up and began reaching for the books inside it.

He didn't expect to be _pushed _inside it.

"Oof!" Danny let out as he was shoved head first into his small locker, the door shut behind him as he shifted on his books to peer out.

"Have a nice day Fen-toad." The all too familiar voice of Dash sneered, as his footsteps became fainter and fainter.

Danny sat in his locker, thinking over his two options. If he phased out, someone could come and unlock it later to find him not there. If he stayed, he missed school and got a detention.

Secret tromps detention always.

So Danny sat in the muted darkness of the locker, trying to suppress his anger towards the boy who had shut him in there, and he just knew that if he balled his fists too hard a plant was going to spring up and swallow the school.

What a great start to a great day, sarcastic of course.

"Help? Anyone?" he whispered. "Help?" Danny's voice and plea was unanswered.**

* * *

**

**The sequel to Vacations are EVIL is up! WOO HOO! I hope you all liked the first chapter, and if you noticed, I did something super sneeky: I ended chapter one of both stories with Danny pleaing for help! Cheer for sneekyness! **

**Now you all are wondering how Vlad plays into this, don't worry, he's acoming! Just sit back and wait everyone! And please review! ? (good luck making sense outta that!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Two**

Danny had fallen asleep. Not the best thing to do while you're shut in a locker, but he was _very _tired.

Imagine his surprise when the locker door was suddenly flung open, and he fell forwards and out.

Rolling across the floor with a yell of shock he quickly vaulted himself into a fighting stance, his hands fisted as small plants rose behind him unknowingly, but he relaxed as he saw who it was that had opened the locker, and the plants relaxed as well.

Jazz.

"Danny, school is over." She deadpanned, and Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, I was tired, and no one came to get me out." He defended himself.

"You could've phased out." She whispered sadly.

"Hey Jazz, why are you sad?" Danny asked, not missing the depression in her voice.

She instantly perked up, "No reason, I'm not sad, now come on. Mom and dad want to… tell you… something." She stuttered, now nervous.

_'Either something is going on, or Jazz is having mega mood swings.' _Danny thought with a small outwards shrug.

"Come on, I'll drive you." She offered.

"O-kay." Danny responded, eying his red head sister wearily.

The two got into the light blue car, and it pulled out of the school parking lot and began to speed down the road.

"Danny, did anything happen while you were in the locker?" Jazz asked, taking her eyes off the road to look to her shifting brother.

"No ghosts, no plants, no - JAZZ, LOOK OUT!"

Danny's shout caused Jazz to look at the road again, just in time to see a huge truck revving towards them. Jazz slammed on the breaks, and Danny lurched forwards, putting his hands out to stop himself from hitting the dash board.

Huge Venus fly traps sprung up from the ground, knocking the truck off course and sending it spiraling away. The driver had managed to get out at some time, and he rolled to the side of the street where he promptly got up and ran away - with a limp. The truck however, wasn't so lucky. The Venus fly traps grabbed it in their jaws, and Jazz started the car again. Danny's hands slammed backwards, the plants sending the truck soaring through the sky like a huge football, before turning and smashing down near the car. Huge ripples of earth were sent flying, hitting Danny's side of the car and sending him crashing into Jazz who promptly turned the steering wheel to the left. But all the movement made the plants act wild, and they smashed down and around as if searching for something.

"Jazz, get out, get safe!" Danny managed to choke out, pushing on his sister's side, the seatbelt was already undone.

"No!" was all Jazz could say.

"This is my fault, I'll fix it!" and with that he phased her out of the car, right before the fly traps smashed down.

The car went end over end, the plants twirling as if mimicking its motions, and when the car finally came to a halt, the plants did as well.

Jazz dreaded what that meant.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed, rushing to the car as the plants receded into the ground. She stared at the twisted metal for a moment, before digging into it.

"J-Jazz, I'm h-here." Danny's paper thin voice came from inside the car. Jazz reached into it and felt her brother's shoulders, before grabbing him and pulling.

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked, but then stopped as she had pulled him all the way out.

His hands were glowing a bright purple, the same as the plants. He had cuts on his arms and face, but other than that he looked okay.

Jazz scooped him into a hug.

"O-ow, J-jazz… my h-head h-ur-rts." he mumbled, right before falling unconscious in his sister's arms.

The plants plummeted as well.

* * *

**And now we get to see just how dangerous Danny's plant powers are. DUN DUN DUN! If you read the summary, now you know why I'm sending him to school soon! And yes, I did lock Danny in a locker all day, ha ha, but hey, he got a decent nap. Well, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! PLease review this chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? **


	3. Chapter 3

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

********

Chapter Three

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he got a bad head injury, but in a few weeks he will have made a full recovery."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much."

_'Who's talking?' _Danny's groggy mind managed to think as he slowly came back to consciousness. Two people were talking, but he could sense that there were more in the room. That brought him to his next question, _'Where am I?' _Danny began to open his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the haze away. He saw in fact six figures, one dressed in blue, one in orange, one in black, one with orange hair, one with a red hat, and one all in white.

"Mom, Dad, Sam, Jazz, Tucker?" he asked in the order he had seen them, his voice thin but strong.

"Danny!" they all yelled at practically the same time.

"What happened?" Danny asked, before his eyes focused on the doctor, "And why is there a doctor here?" he began to rub his head, but froze, his pupils shrinking and the rest widening. "Why are there… bandages… on my head?"

Jazz bit her lip, looking sad and sheepish, before she turned to her mom in a whisper. The doctor was instantly rushed out - much to his dismay - and the explaining began.

"Danny, I am so sorry!" Jazz suddenly gushed, "I thought you were okay, I only saw that your head was bleeding _after _you had already lost a lot of blood!" she sobbed. Danny reached up a hand - noticing it was paler than usual - and put it on Jazz's shoulder.

"Its okay Jazz, it wasn't your fault… it was mine." Danny whispered, before suddenly he turned his gaze to each person in turn, "No one else got hurt right?"

Everyone nodded to confirm this, and Danny sighed in relief before slouching back into the pillows, itching the bandages on his head.

"Danny, the doctor says in about a couple weeks you can take the bandages off." Maddie whispered to her son, gently pulling his hand away from his head.

"Which means?"

"A few days." * Sam answered Danny's question. Danny smiled, his eyes trying to blink back his exhaustion, but he failed.

"Just go to sleep." someone's voice said, though it was hard to tell whose, but Danny obeyed. Within moments his chest was rising and falling evenly, his eyes shut tight.

The group looked down at Danny with small smiles, before Tucker noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

A potted plant, on the windowsill.

"Can't risk this exploding if Danny has a nightmare." he explained to the rest as he picked up the plant and smashed it in the trash can, no one noticed how Danny winced.

"Good thinking!" Jack boomed, nearly waking his son.

"We could have taken it out of the room, and not destroyed it _Tucker._" Sam snarled.

Tucker smiled sheepishly, a look of guilt spreading across his face. "uh, heh heh… Hey, I'm hungry, who else is?" he asked, pushing out the door and away from a flaming Sam. The group followed him, also muttering about being hungry.

As soon as the door shut, Danny's body flared bright purple, though he was asleep. And the plant in the trashcan took root, and began to grow, and grow, and grow.

* * *

*** you know, because of his fast healing rate due to being a half ghost.**

**Okay, so here is chapter three! YAY! It's short, but it shows you all how selfless Danny is (like you didn't already know) oh, and the plant Tucker threw away, its angry! MWAHAHAAHAHAA! **

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Four**

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were all returning to Danny's room. Jack holding fudge as they walked, they were talking with one another, exchanging ghost information as they had done so many times before.

When the hall got darker and screams erupted.

Jack dropped all his fudge - something he rarely did - and the group ran towards the source of the screams.

Danny's hospital room.

Huge leaves were wrapping around anything near, tossing it away from the door. Through the small glass windows, they could barely make out the stems and roots twisting around a figure glowing a deadly shade of purple.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker screamed simultaneously as they had done so many times before.

Suddenly, Maddie pulled two large machetes from her pockets, rushing forwards as she began cutting all the plants keeping her from her son.

"Where does she keep all that?" Tucker asked, though his whispered question went unnoticed.

Suddenly, a shout came out, "He's still asleep!" and everyone instantly froze and paled at this knowledge. If the plants were this powerful while Danny was _practically unconscious_… then how powerful - and uncontrollable – would they be while he was conscious?

The group ran forwards, dodging plants as they swung towards them, and the people finally made it to Danny's door.

Which was being held shut from the inside by plants.

"DANNY! WAKE UP!" They all screamed. The combined sounds of their voices seemed to obviously wake Danny up, and he jolted as he slowly opened his eyes.

Only to have his pupils shrink in fear as he viewed the plants wreaking havoc outside the hospital room, and his friends and family banging on his door as said plants approached them.

"No… no!" Danny gasped, holding his head as it began to throb. "Stop!" he whispered, suddenly, his purple aura flared brighter than ever before, "STOP!"

All the plants froze in their movements and crumpled to the ground, as did Danny. Leaving the hospital floor destroyed, and the Fentons plus Sam and Tucker to rush in and comfort their friend as he lay unconscious once more from over exertion of his powers.

* * *

The next time Danny woke up he was back in his room, the bandages still on his head as he lay among the covers. He sat up with a small whimper and pushed himself away and onto wobbling legs. Not really knowing where he was going, the blue eyed teen walked out of his room and down the stairs.

But his parents were talking.

Danny sighed, before he smiled slightly. He didn't like to do this since his secret had been revealed, but he decided to eaves drop one last time.

Danny turned himself invisible as he listened to the conversation going on between his parents.

"I don't know what to do Jack!" Maddie hissed. "One of these times someone other than Danny could get severely hurt!"

"We have to do something Mads!" Jack insisted.

"I know Jack! But what can we do?" Maddie added thoughtfully.

"There's always that ghost shield…" Jack said. At this Danny gasped, causing his parent's heads to snap over in his direction, but the young half ghost ran swiftly - and invisibly - back up to his room before they could find him.

* * *

**Relax, relax, I would never put Danny in a ghost shield! *crosses fingers and whistles***

**Danny: will you let me out now?**

**Me: Quiet! Now they all know you're trapped here!**

**Danny: Because you just told them... just now**

**Me: SILENCE! Not you, just Danny! Now, reviews are welcome, any and all flames will be used to burn Vlad to a crisp.**


	5. Chapter 5

****************

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

********

Chapter Five

Danny lay in his bed for what seemed like hours, and actually, it was. Eventually the poor boy fell asleep, his last conscious thoughts worrying about what would happen if he activated his plant powers in his sleep.

Soon after he fell asleep, or what seemed like soon after, Danny was slowly being shaken to consciousness. Grumbling weakly, the blue eyed teen turned around to see his parents smiling broadly at him.

"Mom, dad? Why are you waking me up at…" he looked to his clock. "Eight at night?" he groaned.

"We have something important to tell you, son!" Jack said happily.

Danny yawned, "Can it wait until morning?" he asked angrily, knowing it was probably the fact they were going to put him in a ghost shield the rest of his life.

"No! Now Danny, listen to us, you'll like what we have to tell you!" Maddie said with a small smile as she began to unwrap Danny's head.

"You have to be ready for tomorrow!" Jack boomed.

"Yes, because we did some research, and now you are enrolled in a ghost school." his mom said.

Danny's eyes snapped open and his pupils shrunk, he was instantly awake and sitting up in bed as he did.

"YOU ENROLLED ME IN WHAT?" he screamed, resisting the urge to throw his hands in the air angrily.

"A benevolent ghost school that teaches young ghosts how to control their powers. You'll be starting tomorrow and its only for a week or until you gain control, the bus comes early so get some rest." Maddie said, a little frightened at her son's outburst.

But Danny seemed to ignore all that, "Again, YOU DID WHAT?" he said, before falling backwards on the bed. "I am so dead." he whispered, and his parents only smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

Danny growled as he stood in front of the open ghost portal in his ghost form, shifting his silver booted feet as he clenched and unclenched his hands. On his back he had a 'spectral backpack' his parents had made for him- using his black white and green color scheme of course - able to hold any ghostly items he would need for his classes.

That brought on another nervous thought, Danny had no idea what to expect, would they be doing literary work and chanting to control their powers, or would it be more 'hands on.'

And even though his mom had assured him it was for benevolent ghosts only, Danny couldn't shake the awful feeling of foreboding he had.

Suddenly, a loud beeping filled the air, and Danny waved once more at his family - standing at the bottom of the steps - before stepping into the portal.

There before him was a school bus.

Danny cocked his head, well it was a school bus in some ways, if you ignored the rockets for wheels and the green glow it had. Ignoring this, Danny floated over to the bus, watching as the doors slid open to reveal a ghost Danny knew all too well.

"Box ghost? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

The box ghost glared at him. "I must get money for my precious boxes!" The Box ghost shouted, Danny only shrugged before stepping onto the bus and floating down the center path.

Many ghost kids stared at him, and Danny chose a nice secluded seat in the back as he grumbled beneath his breath.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to him, and Danny turned to see a ghost teen smiling at him with fangs. The teen had deep green skin and blood red eyes - with pupils - along with messy sand colored hair poking out from a baseball cap laying sideways on his head to avoid his pointy ears. He wore a light blue shirt with a paw print on it, with black baggy jeans and grey sneakers.

"Hey, you're Danny Phantom!" the ghost kid gasped, "I'm Joey!" he said, sticking out a - clawed - hand to Danny. Danny nodded and wearily shook Joey's hand. "I heard you have every power known to ghosts, so why are you here?" Joey asked, before quickly holding his hands up, "If ya don't mind me asking of course!"

"I just got plant powers." Danny admitted, getting no ill feeling from this ecstatic ghost that was like any other teenager.

"Whoa!" Joey gasped, smiling, "I'm a shape shifter, but I shift at random times and its kinda annoying. Like this one time, a ball was coming at me from behind, and someone shouted 'Duck' and I turned into a duck!" he said, laughing. Danny couldn't help but laugh at well at the strange story.

Danny had just made his first friend in this new school.

* * *

**I updated one day after a updated! At least now I'm getting ahead of things (not really) But yeah, I made the Box Ghost the bus driver... for really no reason at all, I just didn't want to have an OC bus driver! **

**So yeah, this is where Danny meets his first friend in the school, Joey. Joey is gonna be very helpful in later chapters *begins to cackle evilly***

**Danny: Why are you doing that?**

**Me: *pauses cackling* what?**

**Danny: That.**

**Me: Noooo reason! XD**

**Danny: I don't believe you.**

**Me: WHO CARES? Now review peoples! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Danny: *whispers* and send me something to wack her on the head with!**

**Me: *growls***


	6. Chapter 6

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter Six**

Danny stood in front of the school, gaping. Joey stood next to him with a smile.

"Ya, that's what all the new kids do." Joey said, pointing to the halfa's wide eyes and open mouth.

"B-b-but the school is HUGE!" Danny gasped, he was positive it was larger than the ghost king's castle.

"Yeah, its only like that because of the training rooms though." The shape shifter explained with a nod, before grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling him forwards. "Now come on! We can't be late alright!" he insisted, pulling the still shocked white haired teen into the school.

Danny was even more shocked inside. His ghost sense was going off so fast that he thought he was going to freeze to death with all the ghosts rushing around. Many held books, reading as they floated past, while others had assorted colors of ectoblasts hovering in their hands before disappearing to the ghosts' dismay. Danny was so caught up in observing everything around him, that he barely noticed as his new friend pulled him into a dark classroom.

"Danny." Joey whispered as he poked the ghostly hero. "Danny, we're in orientation, focus." he whispered again, smiling as his friend's head whipped around with wide eyes.

"Orientation?"

"It says on the paper that its for all new kids. Which includes you and me man." Joey said, waving the glowing paper in front of Danny's green eyes.

"Oh."

The classroom was suddenly flooded with other ghosts, and Danny could instantly pick out the jocks.

_'Yup, just like any other high school…' _he mentally groaned as he watched the assorted ghosts sit down. Some looked fairly humanoid, while others had animal like features or were simple shadows.

Either way Danny was a little startled as everything abruptly went black.

A bright white screen appeared before them, and Danny stared at it intently, having every intention to gain complete control over _all _his power. Maybe even while he was here he could learn more about his ghostly wail as well.

The screen flickered with pictures and words, some kids looked bored out of their minds and some (coughJoeycough) were making paper footballs and flicking them at other kids' heads.

Danny however stayed hooked on every word until the screen disappeared and the lights came back on.

"That was _soooo _boring!" Joey groaned, flicking the last paper football he had onto Danny's head, where it promptly stayed being that the ghost boy was busy reading over the notes he had taken. "Wait, were you actually paying attention?" Joey asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I need to learn how to control all my powers so I don't hurt anyone ever again." Danny explained.

Joey stared in shock, "You hurt someone?" he gasped.

"Well, myself. But it could've been my sister Jazz if I hadn't phased her out of the car we were in." Danny said, "That and I also destroyed a hospital." he added as an afterthought.

"Now I see why you took extensive notes." Joey said with a nod. Danny nodded back.

"So what class do we have next?" Danny mumbled after a short moment.

Joey held up the glowing paper, his red eyes squinting as he searched for the time. "Oh, here it is. Seems we new kids have to first display any and all powers, especially the ones we are having trouble with." Joey said, looking to his friend, he noticed how Danny paled. Deciding to do something completely crazy, the shape shifter pointed into the air, made a superhero pose, and shouted; "To the training room!" before running down the hall (he was one of the ghosts that touched the ground.) Danny laughed before rushing after his friend so as not to lose his way.

* * *

***Bangs head on desk* One more chapter before the exciting stuff happens! ARG! If you people all review REALLY fast and give me at least five reviews, I might post it today! *nods trying to persuede (spelling?) you to review* Yes yes yes!**

**Danny: NO NO NO!**

**Me: Shaddyup you!**

**Danny: Don't review! She's gonna- *hand clamps over Danny's mouth***

**Me: PLease ignore him and pay no attention as I throw him into the ghost zone!**

**Danny: NOOOOO!**

**PS. all you people that gave Danny bats and cars and TVs (and the Fenton Anti-Creep stick, I'M NOT A CREEP) bad things will happen to you! (not really... I have no threat credibility.) So please review and don't give Danny any more weapons! **


	7. Chapter 7

********

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

********

Chapter Seven

****

They were in a bright white room. With padded walls that glowed slightly, and a large glowing window on one side. One kid at a time would be pushed into the room, they would show all their powers, point out the ones they had trouble with, and then leave the room to watch another ghost kid.

Currently, it was some ghost girl named Electra's turn. She had short ash grey hair with a green stripe through it that looked like a lightning bolt, and her skin was a pale blue. Her eyes were a golden yellow, and she wore a black jacket over a yellow and red striped shirt with torn jeans.

Electra held her hands up in the room, all the ghosts on the outside watching closely as her form began to flash with red electricity. Suddenly, bolts shot out from her in all directions, bouncing off the walls as the girl ducked with a yell.

Abruptly, a bolt came straight towards the window, and every ghost got to the ground as it hit. But Danny still had one hand pressed to the glass.

Danny yelped before pulling back his hand as traces of red lightning flashed around it, instantly Electra and the teacher were in front of him, the halfa guessed she was a teleporter as well.

"Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you?" Electra gasped, worry on her features.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Danny said, "Not your fault." he added as the girl's worry didn't lessen.

"Well Daniel, since you seem to be okay, why don't you go next?" the teacher asked kindly, nodding to Electra who walked to the back of the crowd and grabbed something off the ground. Danny turned to the teacher before rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his green eyes flickering.

"Well, do we have to show _all _our powers?" he asked meekly.

"Yes." the teacher replied quickly and firmly. Danny sighed as he opened the door and walked into the ghost proof room.

"Okay, invisibility." he said, turning invisible. "Intangibility." Danny stuck his gloved hand through his own head. "Ectoblasts," he sent a small green orb out before is dispelled against the wall, "Flight." he hovered slightly, before his legs formed his ghostly tail and he flashed around the room, a simple blur of black and white.

"Now come the tricky ones." Danny commented, holding a hand up. "Ice powers." he said, forming a small crystal before abruptly making it grow and harden into a large snowball, which he promptly threw at the window. "Okay, plant powers." he said, holding his hand out once more as it glowed purple and a small plant began to grow in his palm, before it grew bigger and bigger until he tossed it to the ground and burned it quickly. "I have trouble with that one." he said to the class, "I'm not very good at controlling the plants, that's why I'm here actually."

"And last but _most definitely not _least. My Ghostly Wail." Danny said, he took a back step, positioning himself in a battle stance as he opened his mouth wide. Every ghost kid tensed, but Joey was smiling at getting to see his friend use all these powers.

"!" Danny's wail came out in a low moan, but it was none the less very loud and powerful. Bright green rings came from his mouth, as if his voice had been turned tangible. The class grabbed their heads, the force blasting into the window and nearly shattering it, making small cracks none the less.

And then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. The teacher looked back first, before pushing into the room to catch the swaying Danny as two rings enveloped them. Luckily, all ghosts knew of his half human status, so they only reacted in gasps.

"That one takes a lotta power outta meh." Danny slurred, shadowy figures dancing in and out of his vision. "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" he asked again as the figures solidified into the class.

"No, everything is fine." the teacher said as Danny pushed himself to his feet. "Though we might need a new window." she added, before turning back to Danny. "Can you please morph back?"

Danny shut his eyes tightly, a flash of blue appearing before suddenly disappearing. "No, I lost too much power." Danny explained. The teacher nodded, before leading the human boy out.

"Now, did we miss anyone?"

Joey was instantly on his feet, waving his hand as he jumped high, hoping to show his powerful friend just how powerful _he _was.

"Go ahead Joseph." the teacher said.

Suddenly, before Joey could go in, Danny leaned to his ear. "Joseph." he whispered with a small laugh, Joey glared at him before flicking him in the shoulder and walking in.

"Well, I've got all those basic powers, invisibility, intangibility, flying, ectoblasts, but I'm mainly a shape shifter!" he said. "I will now transform into an elephant before your very eyes!" he said, and then he morphed.

But not into an elephant.

The class erupted with laughter as a small green turtle with red eyes was left in Joey's place, and said ghost morphed back to his regular form before glaring at the class.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" he said, but really not thinking of anything better to say after that, the young teen left the training room as the class filed out.

* * *

**Aaaaannnndddd, intro Electra! This is sorta action... though after rereading I'm not so sure... but now Danny is out of power *mwahaha... hahaa... haa... ha...* Yes, so, thanks to the MANY MANY people that reviewed, this chapter is up! Thank you all, I really didn't know so many people liked this story so much! Thanks! **

**Danny: maybe now that she's happy, she won't attack me!**

**Me: Depends on which type of attack! *hugs Danny***

**Danny: Oh... gosh... need... a-air! **

**Me: See, hug attacks work too! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

****************

********

**School is WORSE**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

********

Chapter Eight

Danny and Joey walked down the hallway, Danny shivering uncontrollably with his arms wrapped around himself, getting little warmth from his red and white T-shirt.

"Why are you shivering?" Joey asked quizzically, obviously not knowing the cold effect ghosts had on humans.

"S-so m-m-many g-g-ghosts." Danny whispered, his breath coming out in short gasps. Joey cocked his head at his friend.

"Are you're ice powers malfunctioning?" Joey asked.

"N-no… g-ghosts m-make h-humans cold. B-but my temperature is l-like alr-ready t-ten degrees lower." Danny explained through chattering teeth. There were just so many ghosts there, and Danny felt like he was going to freeze into an ice sculpture any moment.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse." Joey said, noticing the blue tinge to the halfa's face. Danny only nodded weakly, his low temperature and the ghosts combined making his movements slow as he began to shuffle in the direction of the nurse's office.

Joey made the mistake of putting his hand on Danny's back.

Instead of his hand resting there, it passed through the human teen, causing him to shout out in pain as it felt as if his chest had been frozen. Leaning against the wall, Danny panted heavily, his breath coming out in misty clouds. Joey froze at his friend's reaction, red eyes widening as he saw more ghosts begin to crowd around them, making Danny's face go bluer.

"Stay back!" Joey shouted.

"Why?" sneered someone, a jock or a bully probably.

"Because ghosts make humans cold, all of us combined are going to freeze him to death!" Joey said, throwing his arms out.

"Let me through!" came a shout, and Danny turned his blurry eyes up to see Electra pushing through the crowd of ghosts.

Joey stepped in front of her, "Stop! If you get too close you'll make him colder!" he said, trying to help his friend.

"I'm an electrical ghost, I give off a warm feeling instead of a cold one, I can help him!" Electra said quickly, Joey examined her, and she sighed before pushing him aside and walking up to Danny.

Danny's shivers became less as she approached, and he looked up at her in confusion, obviously not hearing her and Joey's conversation.

"Someone go get the nurse!" Electra shouted as she walked closer to Danny, Joey shifting nervously behind her.

Electra bit her lip as her hand lit with red energy.

"This won't hurt, I think." she whispered, before barely tapping Danny on the head.

Danny yelped slightly as his body abruptly warmed up, hot energy flowing through him and returning color to his skin as he unwrapped his arms from around his torso. He was still pale, but at least no longer blue, and although he was warm his human status still made everything around him feel like ice.

"T-thanks." Danny said, smiling at Electra, she nodded.

"Least I can do after I shocked you during the display." she said with a shrug. Danny nodded, with a cough, before leaning back against the wall, he was weaker than before.

"Can you go ghost?" Joey asked, appearing beside his friend.

"Not really. I'll wait for the nurse." he said, "If this school has phones do you think they'll call my parents?" Danny asked with a smirk. Joey and Electra shrugged.

Danny put his hand on his head quickly as a wave of dizziness hit him, but at the movement small heat generating plants sprung up and around his legs.

"Oh look, my powers are acting up again." Danny said, not noticing the fact they were heat generating plants.

"Wow, now it's really warm in here." Joey muttered. Danny's eyes widened as he took a step back from the plants, but they followed him and coiled around his legs.

"Wait, these plants are helping me. I may not be able to control them but they are _helping _me." Danny whispered in realization. Electra and Joey smiled.

And then the nurse arrived.

* * *

**Face the wrath of my cliffhanger of DOOOM! **

**Me: *dangles Danny over cliff***

**Danny: No! Please! I can't go ghost!**

**Me: Tell them!**

**Danny: Alright! REVIEW (or she's gonna drop me!)**

**Me: Good, now you all heard the halfa, review! ... please?**

**Danny: please, please, pleeeeeease! **


End file.
